User blog:MVP EdwardJ/Is it the end?
As per my last blog, many people are questioning if I am truly leaving. I do come bearing good and bad news. Good news first. I sent an appeal a while ago to cancel my 'Centripetal' account. It was closed by GM yesterday explaining that my account would be released from its ban instead. Same with Jiang-a-rang, it will be released in 5 days. Now the bad news. Unfortunately, it is true. I am leaving the CAWiki. Reason being, my life is in ruins, girlfriend falling out of love, loss of interest in the game, imminent HSC and there are people on the site who spite me, hate me or just don't appreciate what I do for the website. As such, I do not wish to name them, but they know who they are so I'll let that be. I have developed a rather passive approach to arguments and tend to ignore the people I do not like. I'm simply disliked, as highlighted in a certain person's profile, because I'm a hacker. Apparently, even having a past involvement would make that I 'are (sic)scum and deserve to die for ruining the fun for others in a FREE TO PLAY GAME.' I have no shame disclosing my past. I openly admit to hacking and making hacks However, it does give me a bad reputation but I'm nevertheless proud. Hacking gave me a new vision, a new perspective to the game. I may have hacked before, but when I play Combat Arms leading up to now, I have developed new skills, of which, if I did not utilise hacks, will not be able to gain. I pre-fire every corner and can predict enemy movement. I know the exact range of weapons before their damage dropoff. None would be possible without using hacks. Same with controlling recoil and spread. But I will move on. I've been an avid player of Combat Arms for 5 years, but I think the end of the line for me is here. This blog marks the end of Combat Arms for me as a hobby. The fate of my account(s)? Well, they may be left untouched to gather dust over time, maybe find themselves a new owner; we will never know. Maybe I might come back to reminisce with my childhood game. Who knows? maybe if I have spare time aside from work, relationships and other hobbies, I might come back for a few casual games. But however, I will notify the wiki if I were to come back. IGN(s) you should keep in mind, maybe I might go on. Tyrannise Centralise Centripetal Norm68 iTzSuper IllestR34 DoItForLove Those who have been most amiable with me during the time on the wiki, you will not be forgotten. inc1t3, I will always be the popcorn master even if I'm not here. We still have email. LovingKate, you will always be my LG *patpat*, good luck out there and keep in touch. ComradeJ aka. Jen Jen, an unexpected friendship after a bitter incident. Most amiable but drifted a bit recently. Hopefully we can stil keep in touch. No I will not let you blow me up into itty bitty pieces. TopsyKretts3, you have been a great mediator in incidents. Wish I got to know you better. For now, farewell. Category:Blog posts